Edge N' Christian: Reunited?
by basicHBKnomics
Summary: What happens when Edge and Christian reunite for wrestlemania? Hell and Chaos of course! I Do Not Own the WWE or it's characters.


Saturday, October 31, 2009

2:36 PM

Wrestlemania 26: The stage manager roamed the university of phoenix stadium in Arizona halls for a good five minutes before finding Adam Copeland AKA Edge's individual dressing room.

"uh, excuse me sir?" Edge looked up from tying his boots. "you and Christian have eight minutes before you go on."

"thanks." edge said just as he finished tying his boots somebody else knocked on the door. The individual creaked open the door.

"can I come in?" asked Jason Resco AKA Christian. Edge rolled his eyes but eventually let his old tag team partner enter. Christian looked around, trying to find a legible seat. He swept some of edge's street clothes off one of the two benches in the room and took a seat.

"So, I see Smackdown is treating you pretty well…" Christian started as he flung one of edge's unused and dirty socks on the floor.

"yeah. That's what happens when you stay loyal to the WWE."Edge spat with venom in his voice that stung Christian's skin.

Christian rubbed his hand through his blonde short spikes. "Yeah. I kinda deserved that, but hey; TNA is going down, so why not jump ship?" Christian said with a slight chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood, which seem not to work. Edge spent around in his hair dressing chair to face Christian." You still didn't have to leave the WWE for TNA! But hey, it's your career you can ruin it if you want to."

Christian had it. How could some one he considered for so long his brother be so vicious and heartless. Christian stood up and inched toward Edge's chair.

"So I ruined my career, right?" Edge nodded his head in agreement." So marrying a fat excuse for a women just to have a leg up on the competition is not ruining a career?!"

Edge stood up. He took offence to that. He sort of liked Vickie? But to his defense she was the general manager at one point.

"I am divorcing her as we speak! And don't even try to turn this on me Jay. At least I wasn't in a second-rate company who couldn't afford anything; living off of Ramen Noodles, and balding!"

Christian's face grew from serene to looking like he was going to kill someone." Screw you Adam! You're not Mr. McMahon, Teddy Long; hell, you're not even Tiffany!" Christian took a breath." Wait a minute…Didn't we come from the same neighborhood, from the same country? We were practically brothers!"

Edge crossed his arms and looked to the other side of the dressing room, half-listening to his ex. Tag team partner

"We broke into the WWE together! Just because I left never meant anything, you're the one that switched out, look at you! Too important to dress with the other guys, you get your hair professionally fluffed, you even wear make-up! What are you, gay?!"

Edge heard enough. He grabbed Christian by his 'peeps' black tee collar. Christian put his hands up to calm him down." look… all I'm saying is you changed for the worst, you don't remember where you came from. You talk about me balding? Dude look at you, you gained like 50 pounds, your stomach fat flops over your tights!" Edge grew enraged, he pulled Jay closer; jerking him forward.

"Listen, Jay! Your just mad that my career is better than yours. While I was here beating taker' for the Heavyweight Title, you were jobbing to Steiner in TNA every night!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back., or Christian's back rather. Christian swiftly grabbed Adam by his hair, but Adam still had a nice tight grip on Christian's shirt. Christian fingers grew tighter and tighter on Adam's blonde gorgeous locks of hair. Edge panicked.

'oh my god, he's going to rip my hair out, noooooooo!'

Edge grabbed Christian's hand." Punch me in the face, call my mom a whore, but please, PLEASE DO NOT PULL MY HAIR OUT!"

Christian thought for a second. He finally released his death grip on Edge's perfect hair, which he envied. As Christian turned to exit, Edge the ultimate opportunist pushed jay into the lockers.

"what? You think you can just waltz in here, grab my hair and be able to walk out of here, unscaved? Think again Gaylord!"

Christian brushed himself off." Gaylord? Dude you're so elementary, first your Vickie's boy toy, and now your fatty Mc'fatty with bad insulting skills." Edge gasped. He took a moment to think to himself.

'Oh no he didn't just call me fat! I'm just gaining weight so I can work it out into muscle…Right?' Edge thought about it for a minute, he grew enraged.

" That's it! I've hade it with you baldy!" Edge charged at Christian, but Jay is always one step ahead. He spined off of Edge's attempted spear and trapped him into a side head lock.

" Say uncle, monkey!" Edge tried to lesson the pressure on his head applied by Christian.

"never!"

Just then the stage manager reappeared for the second time. She analyzed the situation and laughed, only to get a death glare from both Edge and Christian. But who wouldn't laugh? There you see Christian with all the force in his body wrenching Edge's head, it's like seeing two fourteen year old brothers fight over a girl; priceless.

" Sorry to interrupt your uh,… 'Reunion' but you two have three minutes before you go on." She snickered as she left the room and closed the door.

It was dead silent. Edge's beet red face looked up at Christian who was two seconds away from full on laughing. Jay unhooked his side head lock on Edge. Adam straightened up; brushed his 'rise against' shirt off as if there was something on it, and ran his hands through his hair a couple of times.

Edge crossed his arms." Baldy!" He said like a four year old in time out. Christian crossed his arms too.

"Fat ass!" They both looked at each other intensely. Then their frigid mugs turned solemn.

" I missed you bro!" Edge exclaimed as he hugged Christian." Me too, man. Hey are we doing our signature five second pose by chance?" Christian asked as he released the hug.

" Of course Jay, we have to give the people what they want…And what they overly paid for." Edge mumbled swiping his fingers through his hair once again. They looked around awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say. After eight years apart, they really didn't know what to say to each other.

The stage hand reappeared." Adam, Jay you're on!" They made their way to the guerilla position. There old theme burst through the P.A system as the Wrestlemania crowd of 75,000 plus erupted. They looked at each other one last time before they both went through the curtain. Christian broke the silence.

"Am I really balding?" Christian asked as he held his head down so Edge could examine it. Adam rubbed the back of his own neck and chuckled nervously." Pssh. No of course not, Jay."

Christian looked up and gave him a glare. The kind of glare that said "stop lying!"

" Okay. You're looking like Shawn Michaels up there!"

Before Christian could defend his thinning hair the stage hand reappeared looking at both of them signaling that it was time to go. Christian took a deep breath. " Thanks Adam."

Edge looked at him surprised." For what?" Christian patted his friends shoulder." For not lying to me."

Edge showed a modest smile." What are friends for?"

Adam darted through the curtain and the whole arena went bizark. Edge looked back waiting for Christian to appear.

Christian chuckled as he thought to himself 'some things never change.'

Edge poked his head through the curtain." Are you comin' Gaylord?" Edge yelled over the music showing his infamous Rated R smile. Christian finally followed him through the curtain. Edge patted Jay on the back as they made their way down the isle. Christian laughed and thought to himself again

'And I like it that way.'


End file.
